


This stays between us, yeah?

by zazainabtrash



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Black/ Brown, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crew mate Choi beomgyu, Crying, Grinding, Imposter Huening Kai, Imposter/ crewmate, It’s just- you’ll see, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Sexual Content, Small Size Kink, Use of Pet names, Whining, lowkey possessive behavior, lowkey threatening??, no sex tho, slight fluff at the end uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazainabtrash/pseuds/zazainabtrash
Summary: This is first mission on the Skeld, and Beomgyu is more nervous than excited. Mainly because of the so called ‘Imposter’ the government has included in the team.Its a law stating that each spacecraft should have at least 1 killer. (For ‘self-awareness’ reasons the said smh) But not just any imposter. Imposters from the Seoul National Detention Center. People who have been sent to prison for the insane amount of blood on their hands.Yeah beomgyu’s gonna have to deal with a criminal who is going to kill his teammate and then force him to keep shut about it. Not that beomgyu’s complaining...or// beomgyu finds out who the imposter is but is being held back from reporting... also a bunch of filth lol
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	This stays between us, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m seeing too many ‘Among Us’ fanart ya’ll- THE THINGS I’VE SEEN DJDJDJNNS

“Ship ready for takeoff- Crewmates, please be seated until further notice. Your team captain will brief you on the mission details.” The robotic voice said through the intercom.

Beomgyu did as told and took his seat, brining the safety straps down to buckle it. This is his first ever mission and he doesn’t know weather he’s excited more or nervous. If anything he’s also slightly scared. Ever since they were told that an imposter would be on the crew-ship, beomgyu can’t help but feel anxious. He’s shit at combat and barely knows any self defense moves. If he were to get cornered, he’ll literally be helpless. 

Beomgyu watched as his fellow crewmates buckled in. It wasn’t a must for them to hide their faces, so beomgyu tried to remember their faces to their colors. Across from him, black sat idly, his head down. He was the only one who didn’t converse with anyone since the time they stepped into the ship. It was weird. He just... sat there, not moving. Beomgyu almost thought he was asleep. Glancing at his name tag, beomgyu caught the name of the mysterious man in the black suit. 

Huening Kai. 

Just as he looked up from his name tag, Kai lifted his head up, he still had his helmet on, but it felt like the man was staring right into his soul. Beomgyu, however, did not have his helmet and so proceeded to give him a small smile before quickly fastening his helmet on. 

Once they were off to their mission site, the crew leader, Choi Soobin, began briefing everyone on the details. Beomgyu paid no mind to it tho... he can’t concentrate on the words being said. Because even though you can’t see his face, beomgyu knows that Kai has his eyes drilled on him. 

—•— 

‘Head to Admin, get yourself checked in’ beomgyu told himself and moved quick, not wanting to waste any time and get his tasks done quickly. Ooooff- he still needs to head to electrical.

He hasn’t seen anyone since the mission started, they all went their own ways, busy with tasks. Well, except for the imposter I suppose. Once he was done with his card, he left for electrical. The quicker he gets the tasks there done, the better. Also, they weren’t allowed to wear their helmets on the skeld. There was no point for the imposter to sabotage the oxygen tanks if they did wear them. 

On the way to electrical, the halls were very empty, and the silence was almost eerie. Beomgyu calms himself by saying that the other crew mates were probably somewhere near navigation. Once he got to electrical, the air didn’t feel right. He walks further into the room, ignoring the anxiety pooling at his chest. 

He really should’ve listen to his anxiety. 

Because, standing a few feet in front from him was ‘black’, Kai, who had red pressed against the wall, with a gun to his forehead. Beomgyu couldn’t even scream, he was frozen, the fear running in his veins turning to ice. Red had tears steaming down his face, silent pleas to let him go. Kai’s face showed no emotion and the next second he pulled the trigger. Blood splashed everywhere, some on Kai’s neck and chin. 

Beomgyu seemed to finally snap back, and he immediately gasped stepping back shakily. It was then when Kai noticed him. His eyes bore into Beomgyus, and he immediately grabbed the small man before he had the chance to run, pushing him into a nearby wall, a hand firmly placed over his mouth in case he tried to scream. Beomgyu was full on shaking now. He’s dead. He’s defenseless and Kai has a fucking gun pressed under his chin. He can’t even scream if he wanted to. 

Endless tears kept falling down the poor boys face, and before Kai could say anything, the sound of footsteps echoed near the electrical. People are near. Wasting no time, Kai pulled beomgyu down into the vent with him. Yeah imposters could do that here. Once they were in the vent, Kai continued to press his hand on beomgyu’s mouth, while his other had kept the gun back in his suit, and started to remove to blood in his chin and neck areas. Kai finally looked up, and beomgyu let out a whimper. He looks so young and innocent, possibly even younger than him, but his eyes hold so much danger and cold. The eyes of a killer. 

“I’m going to release my hand yeah? One fucking sound, and your dead, got it?” Kai gritted out near his ear. Beomgyu nodded mindlessly, pieces of his soft brown hair sticking to his forehead from the swear, fearing for his life. Kai looks into the small mans big glossy eyes, watches how the tears flow from them and almost feels bad. Almost. His mission requires him to kill all the crewmates and leave one alive. If it’s anyone, it’s going to be beomgyu. He’s already seen Kai kill, and he’s helpless and innocent. He doesn’t stand chance a chance against the 6ft man.

Kai slowly releases his hand off beomgyu, and the older man is clearly trying so hard to not make any noise with how hard his lips are pursed. 

“W-will yo-you k-k-kill me?” Beomgyu stutters out, desperately trying to hold in his choked sobs. Kai almost coos at how adorable he was. 

“Awe, petal don’t cry,” Kai says, bringing his finger up to brush away the olders tears. Beomgyu gasps softly, pushing himself into the vent wall and turning his head away, trying to get away from the other. Kai smirks, an intrigued huff leaving his lips.

Beomgyu was about to say something before a loud alarm sounded the area. They found the body. Kai looks straight at beomgyu, expression cold and says, “Now listen closely,” Kai brings his large hand to wrap it around the smallers neck, “you will not tell them a single word. Am I understood?” 

Beomgyu lets out a small whimper before nodding, trying not move. Kai applies slight pressure on his neck and says, “one fucking word from you and consider yourself dead.” 

With that he releases his grip on beomgyu and pulls him out of the vent when no when is there. They both make their way to the cafeteria, and sit down at the emergency table. Kai sat beside beomgyu, and the older couldn’t help but notice how broad the man was. He felt small next to his large figure. It wasn’t just his figure. His aura too, gave off a very subtle assertive/dominant vibe. 

Soobin got to the meeting last, and they began the general round of questions. Beomgyu couldn’t focus on anything, he was still in shock. He 𝘴𝘢𝘸 red die. And he knows who did it. Then why was he unable to utter a word out when they questioned him? Oh yeah, Kai. 

“What about you brown? Anyone you find sus?” They all looked at him expecting an answer. 

Beomgyu felt his throat close. He kept swallowing, finding it hard to breathe. He took a deep shaky breath, “I- I saw,” he started, but the words immediately choked him. He tried to continue his sentence but before he got a word out he felt Kai’s large hand on his thigh. He didn’t do anything, his hand was just splayed out on his thigh, but the presence was so commanding/ assertive. 

“I-I saw nothing. I- was i-in medbay doing scans.” Beomgyu says, his voice coming out shaky. The others look slightly unconvinced. 

Kai squeezes his thigh slightly before saying, “he’s right. I was with him. I saw him doing scans.” At that, the others let the topic go, and decide to just continue with their tasks and not eject anyone yet. 

—•— 

Day one was over like that. There is a sleeping quarters at the bottom of the ship, where the crewmates would rest every night. Each member would get their own sleeping unit. Nothing much: a single bed and a small drawer to store in their items. It’s way past midnight and beomgyu can’t get a wink of sleep. His mind keeps replaying the incidents over and over again. He saw someone die. He knows who the imposter is. He huffs frustratedly as he wonders what would eventually happen to him. Deciding to not ponder on it too much, beomgyu gets up and heads to the cafeteria to get himself a bottle of water. 

He goes past all the other units and down the halls to the cafeteria. The area was dark, save for the small light from the vending machine and the single lamp at the corner of the room. Bur before he could go any further, he noticed someone else already there sitting on one of the benches at the back, leaning against the wall behind him. Huening kai. He didn’t have his suit on. He was wearing a plain black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and gray sweatpants. 

Kai turned to look at who had come in, a slight glare on his face, but immediately relaxed when he realized it was beomgyu, “oh? Didn’t expect to see you up so late...” 

Beomgyu didn’t say anything but instead headed straight for the vending machine and quickly grabbing a water bottle. He was about to make his leave when Kai’s voice interrupted him, “Sit.” He said, patting the empty space beside him. 

𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩... Beomgyu thought. When he made no effort to move Kai raised his eyebrow looking at him expectantly. Yeah, that was enough for beomgyu to immediately listen to him. The older sat down, making sure to leave some distance between them, and kept his head down, suddenly finding the water bottle interesting.

“I need a favor from you petal.” Kai said after a while, voice low. Beomgyu looked at him, ignoring the effect that pet name had on him, his doe eyes confused. 

“W-what favor?” He asked, voice soft. 

“I need you to do complete my tasks for me,” Kai said, crossing his arms over his broad chest, leaning more into the wall behind him. At this beomgyu looked surprised, eyes widening a fraction.

But before he got a word in, Kai cut him off, “Don’t even think about saying no.” 

“B-bu-but the others-” Beomgyu started talking, but immediately stopped, the words catching in his throat, when Kai leaned forward, legs on either side of the bench. His hair was falling into his eyes, and they looked deadly. 

Kai lets his lips tug at the ends, staring down at the small man not missing the slight red on his cheeks when he leaned in, “you wouldn’t say no to me, would you petal?” 

Beomgyu was beet red now. For once he’s thankful that the lights are minimum and even so, he knows Kai can clearly see the blush from the way he’s smirking. Kai’s eyes slip down from his face to his body and his eyes darken. It was then that beomgyu finally seemed to be aware of his attire. He was wearing small shorts, pale legs and thighs bare; and a loose long sleeved baby pink shirt, that put his collarbones on display. 

He whines slightly, lips forming a small pout and presses his thighs together while adjusting his shirt,” don’t l-look...” 

Kai releases a small laugh, eyes twinkling with a dark glint, “no point in hiding what I already saw, petal. Besides, you look pretty.”

Beomgyu was at loss of words. First of all, he called him pretty? Second, that damn pet name again! Okay, maybe this is enough for one night. Beomgyu stands up to leave the cafeteria but, no, that won’t happen with Kai around. The imposter grabs him by his wrist and pulls the smaller onto his lap.

The heat from beomgyu’s face is traveling all the way to his ears and down to his neck because, whatthefuckisthismandoing?! The small man is now comfortably seated on the tallers lap, thighs pressed against either side of the others much stronger ones. Kai’s hands are now coming up to tilt the boys chin up, towards him. Beomgyu shies away from his touch, not sure what to do. 

“Hm? Is petal shy?” Kai coos, long fingers playing with the tip of his soft fluffy brown hair. Beomgyu just kept fiddling his hands on his laps, not daring to look into the killers eyes. 

Kai’s hands gravitate towards beomgyu’s soft thighs and he marvels at how his entire hand engulfs soft flesh. Kai bends down his head slightly to catch the olders eyes, “hey. Look at me when I’m talking to you.” 

Beomgyu looks up into Kai’s eyes, unsure and hesitant. Heat builds up in his lower stomach from Kai’s soft yet, dominant gaze. He shouldn’t be feeling like this, this is a murderer. But he can’t help but feel this way...

And Kai also can’t help but feel the same. The crewmate on his lap looked so fucking adorable. The urge to pull him in and make the smaller writher and moan was so strong. And he did just that. Beomgyu’s lips look too irresistible. It would be a crime to not ruin them. 

“Wha- w-wait kai- hmmpf-” beomgyu stutters out hands coming to the others shoulders to try and push him away, but Kai just pulled him closer and bit his bottom lip before melting into a kiss. Beomgyu is frozen, but he eventually melts into it, his hands on Kai’s chest. 

At some point, the pace increases as Kai takes the lead and beomgyu is left breathless, shivers raking his body. After a while, Kai moves down towards the olders pale neck sucking harshly before licking the area. 

“Ah- hah K-kai,” Beomgyu whines quietly, feeling sensitive all over. The other simply squeezes his thighs, before starting to grind him down on his lap. Beomgyu’s mewls, trying to follow Kai’s movement on his lap. He can feel the younger rock hard beneath him and that just motivates him to roll his hips harder. 

Kai releases a muffled groan, lips still on the expanse of Kai’s neck that’s now moving to his shoulder and collarbones, “Fuck petal. Look at you, so pliant and submissive for me hm?” 

“Y-yes.” Beomgyu whines out, his hands fisting Kai’s shirt, as he grinds directly on Kai’s cock. He can feel the familiar heat approaching and he moans louder, movement turning sloppy. 

“Is my petal close? Hm? Wanna come?” Kai asks, breath coming out harsh as he helps Kai bring his hips down. 

“Ye-yes. I wanna come.” Beomgyu lets out weekly, small whimpers leaving his swollen red lips. Kai’s hands find his hips, and he assists the older to move faster. 

After a short while, beomgyu feels the heat in his lower abdomen reach its peak and he mewls loudly biting on his lower lip as he cums. He’s still shaking from the orgasm and Kai slowly slides his finger over beomgyu’s clothed cock watching how he flinches from overstimulation. But, Kai hasn’t come yet, he’s still hard af. 

“Easy petal. Relax for me yeah...” he says before lightly thrusting up against beomgyu’s clothed hole and rubbing against his cock. 

Beomgyu started whining, moving around, withering and shaking from overstimulation, tears forming in his doe eyes, “hah- wait w-waait kai.” 

Kai just held him tighter, not letting him move, and started bringing beomgyu’s hips down hard on his cock, seeking relief. He lets out low growls every time his hips touch the olders. But it’s not enough.  
He pulls down beomgyu’s pants and underwear, leaving him in his baby pink shirt. 

Beomgyu slightly starts to panic and Kai promises him that his pants will stay on. No penetration tonight. The older doesn’t say anything and Kai takes that as a sign to continue. Now that beomgyu’s bottom is completely bare, the feeling of his clothed cock on his bare hole is so fucking hot that he can’t help but forcefully and harshly slam the small man down on his cock, making him bounce and grind. 

Not long after Kai feels his release coming, and something possessive stirs within him when he sees beomgyu helplessly grinding down on him, tears running down his big doe eyes, and his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he tried to quiet his moans. The need to mark the older in more ways than one was so strong. 

So Kai honestly wasn’t thinking much when he quickly pulled down his pants, letting only the head of his cock inside the opening beomgyu’s tight hole. The feeling of beomgyu’s heat engulfing the head of his cock was enough to throw him over the edge, and he cums inside beomgyu, seed forcing its way through inside the older. 

Beomgyu thrashes around in kai’s strong hold, moans loudly, “that’s it petal. Shhh, shh, it’s okay. I got you.” Kai says right beside his ear. 

“D-did you just, come inside m-me?” Beomgyu asks, tears still falling from his pretty eyes and thighs shaking from all the extra stimulation. Kai just smirks and chooses not to answer.

He carefully pulls out, and beomgyu whines at the feeling of cum pouring out of his hole. The younger slowly brings him into a hug with beomgyu nestled in between his neck and shoulder and Kai brings his hand up to softly brush away his tears. 

That night, Kai carries a half asleep beomgyu all the way back to his sleeping unit, helps clean themselves up and lays him down, pulling the blanket over him. Before he could leave, he felt a small tug on his hand. Looking back, beomgyu startes at him with those same sleepy doe eyes, “where are you going?” 

“Back to my unit. Sleep. You have stuff to do tomorrow.” Kai says, slowly pulling his hand away from beomgyu’s. 

“W-Wait! You can sleep here...” beomgyu says, a small amount of panic and uncertainty laced in his voice. He often got sensitive after intimate moments.

“I really shouldn-”

“Please...” 

Kai honestly can’t say no to those eyes now, can he? He can’t. So said boy gets in the bed with beomgyu. The older automatically snuggles closer to Kai’s chest, and Kai carefully placed his hands around his waist drawing him closer. Unable to help himself, he leans in and placed a kiss on beomgyu’s forehead, “I’m here, petal...”

This is weird, Kai thinks. Of course it would be, he’s a fucking killer who’s cuddling an adorable male. 

Either way, whatever the outcome may be, Kai will complete his mission and take beomgyu back just as asked. Except maybe, he might keep the small man instead of handing him over to the agency.


End file.
